


I Love You Too, Ryou

by AJofAmityville



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Gemshipping, Healthy Relationships, M/M, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJofAmityville/pseuds/AJofAmityville
Summary: Post-series one-shot. The former Thief King has been resurrected into the modern world and since then, living with Ryou. From friends to lovers, they've been together for months when Touzoku finally asks to takes things a step further...Taken from a RP between nefer-itja (myself) & snowflakeryo on Tumblr. Both perspectives.





	I Love You Too, Ryou

At first Ryou thought he'd misheard. But no, Touzoku was asking for sex. Slowly, yet steadily, his face brightened like a tomato, but he grabbed the man's arm and started dragging him to the bedroom. "Y..- Yeah, we can.. We can do that. Just don't expect me to be amazing at it, I don't exactly have sex a lot.."

Touzoku really wasn't sure what he was expecting. Disbelief - rejection maybe?

They'd never done it before… _Would Ryou even be ready_? It was awkward having to ask, but Touzoku figured it best for his partner; he didn't want to risk becoming too aggressive and scaring him, after all. But, he had told himself, tonight was as good as any to take the chance. Everything in the apartment was peaceful, time moved slower around them - they were already sharing kisses, longing gazes, careful touches.

It seemed only right - Touzoku had felt daring,

and now Ryou was pulling him into the bedroom.

The former thief closed the door behind them, his heartbeat beginning to pick up speed as he turned to cup the boy's face in his hands. "It doesn't matter to me how many times you have or haven't done it, whether you possess any 'skill' or not," Touzoku whispered, thumbing over his cheek, "What matters to me is that this will be our first time _**together**_. So…are you sure this is what you want?"

To be completely honest, Ryou was glad Touzoku was the one to initiate. And that he asked… Ryou had spent too many years living with someone who had done nothing but violate him without warning.

But Touzoku made him feel appreciated... **Loved.**

Ryou's heart skipped a beat as the other touched his face gently, gazing at him like he was the most precious creature in the world. That made Ryou sure. 100%.

Pale arms wrapped around the beloved thief, Ryou's seemingly permanent vanilla scent, from all the baking he always did, filled the air, and soft lips, soft like the feathers of angel wings, glided over darker lips.

"I want this. I..- I want you. Touzoku, I love you." he murmured with that honey voice.

There was something about Ryou pressing against him that nearly made Touzoku recline against the door. The boy might have been ready, but _he_ couldn't have been less prepared. He'd had countless lays throughout the course of his past life, but not _once_ had he **made love** to anyone.

He closed the space between them with a kiss. Typically for Touzoku, it would be heated from the start, he'd stick his tongue right in, bite whatever pleased him, knock the other into the bed -

\- _none of that tonight_.

This kiss was chaste, but warm as his arms fell to the side, only to lift Ryou up bridal style. Touzoku carried his partner over to the bed and laid him down with caution, proceeding to climb on top of him with even greater awareness. There was, however, no hesitation when he lowered his head, lips barely brushing against the boy's ear when he muttered,

" _I love you, Ryou Bakura_."

Ryou felt his breath hitch in his throat. Touzoku's voice, the way he spoke, the tenderness _(hearing Yami Bakura shrieking from the afterlife)_ of it all caused the brightest and most innocent smile to grace the boys lips, a tear slipping from his eye.

Touzoku was his soul mate. No, he was his soul. Together they formed a single entity of pure bliss.

No more words needed to be spoken quite yet. Ryou gently ran his hand through silver hair, pale lips softly brushing over Touzoku's cheeks, his chin, before finally making it to his lips, slowly connecting, gently pressing forward.

Ryou gave a soft hum at the connection of flesh he'd made with their lips.

_Slowly.. Slowly…_

**3000 years.**

3000 years, _roughly._

He waited for - no, rather, _had given up on_ salvation. It was hard to imagine _that_ much time had gone by; putting a date on it actually made it seem longer than it felt being trapped. Nonetheless, whatever his perspective, his experience, it didn't change the fact that he had been imprisoned for centuries - that's _centuries_ without human communication, human touch…He had almost forgotten what it felt like…Tried convincing himself time and time again it wasn't like having his very being torn to shreds only to be crudely stitched together and ripped apart again.

Ryou confirmed his belief. But not every human's touch felt like Ryou's.

Ryou's, in particular, was heavenly. From the day they met.

But, as it was in that _very_ moment, Touzoku felt as if he were experiencing it for the first time. He'd been made one of the Great Pyramids by his touch - solid, resilient, _standing the test of time._

Weaving a hand through the boy's hair, Touzoku tilted his head to kiss the tear that had fallen before returning to his lips. He might be a pyramid, but Ryou was as delicate as a dove, so he kissed him with equal fragility. Although, it wouldn't take too long for his lips to trail lightly along his jaw, eventually starting down his neck.

Pale lips latched to whatever skin they could, gently, ever so gently, sucking and leaving affectionate kisses. Slender fingers traced down Touzoku's chest and abdomen, then moved to slide up his back.

He wanted to - **nay** \- _needed_ to touch every inch of the man that brought reason and joy back to his life.

His fingers twisted and tangled into Touzoku's hair. At every point where they were touching, Ryou felt like he was on fire. Not burning. But _on fire._

A shiver racked Touzoku's body, all the way to his lips, parting to tear the name from his throat, a moan,

" _ **Ryou**_ …"

The way he tugged at his hair, _Horus give him strength,_ another audible moan would have followed - had Touzoku not sank his teeth into tender flesh to muffle it. Not too rough, of course, in the crook of his neck. It wasn't enough to quiet his own sounds though; in fact, it gave him an idea.

Well, who was he kidding - _himself_? It was one of the main reasons he asked the boy there.

Touzoku _longed_ to hear him moan.

Scarred hands rode the ripples of Ryou's sides, pausing for a firm hold once landing on his hips. The hem of his shirt was pushed up a little, and Touzoku ran his thumbs over exposed hipbones. Meanwhile, he nibbled and sucked the spot on Ryou's neck, licking it soothingly once it was ruby red. Inching a bit lower, he did the same to a spot on the boy's collarbone. By the end of their night, there would be no question as to who he belonged to.

" **My** Ryou…"

It was enough to send Ryou spiralling into a state of emotional bliss. Everything was soft and pure. Everything was perfection.

".. _Ah-,"_ he moaned softly. Ever so softly. "Touzo-kun.." The other's name came out as a whisper, a whisper laced with love and need. At this point, Ryou could feel himself twitching to life.

Ryou's arms were wrapped around the man he wanted to claim him. The man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

But then his collarbone received attention, a sensitive spot, and caused him to moan out a bit more.

Ultimately, Touzoku was struggling not to bite too hard, but gods, those sounds were making it damn near impossible. They ignited a fire deep within his core, a need coming to life that reminded him of his human nature. He wanted more of it. More feeling, more touch, more sounds - _More Ryou._

He wanted everything he could take, and it was all laid out right in front of him, and pulling him in closer.

Conscious of how his partner's moans increased from just biting his collar, Touzoku tugged on his shirt, giving himself better access to add another hickey. Below, his hips carefully rolled against Ryou's, seeking relief for his growing need but only finding delicious friction.

" _Ryou_ …" Touzoku whispered, realizing he was hindered by the cloth covering the rest of the boy's chest, "Is it okay if I take your shirt off..?"

The gentle grinding of hips, the teeth against Ryou's skin, it all drove him insane - To the brink of madness, if you will. He could practically feel flames under his skin and his body demanding more of it.

His pants, his clothes, everything felt too tight, constricting him, and he wanted out.

When Touzoku asked permission, amber eyes fluttered open.

The scars were more than just scars to Ryou; They were _brandings._

Just thinking of them, Ryou could practically hear _**his**_ voice, ' _Oh my, Landlord, letting someone else touch you? Have you forgotten who_ _ **owns**_ _you?'_

Swallowing back the fear, Ryou gave a nod of confirmation to Touzoku, "When you do, promise me you won't… Be upset.." Would he hate him for not telling him about the scars? Ryou had no idea what would happen, but he knew Touzoku would be able to tell _exactly_ what they were from. After all, they were both very familiar with what the Millennium Ring looked like.

' _ **Upset**_ **?'**

It took one blink, and Touzoku's gaze went from hooded with lust to notably concerned. The man pushed himself up, straddling Ryou, as curiosity propelled him through the motions of removing the shirt. "Why would I be-?"

The instant it was discarded to the floor - that single second when Touzoku's eyes fell to the other's chest - his voice caught in his throat, and the color drained from his face.

He expected a smooth, flawless surface, pristine porcelain befitting of the divinity Touzoku perceived him as. For the most part, that was what he saw.

What he didn't anticipate, however, were five scars at the center of Ryou's chest, appearing to once have been puncture wounds.

_Some_ _ **thing**_ had marked him before Touzoku could.

" **No** \- _no, no, no, no…"_

He didn't realize he was saying it out loud; he was too occupied lightly touching each scar, part of him hoping that _somehow_ he could make it go away. They didn't.

Ryou looked off to the side, his hands gripping the bed after the shirt came off. His eyes shut tightly to prevent any tears, but they escaped regardless. Ryou didn't blame Touzoku. Of course he didn't. That evil spirit was far from ever being the beautiful man here with him now.

The continuous 'no' that Tou was muttering made Ryou think that that was it, they were through with the idea that Ryou would ever be able to get naked, or even just shirtless, around Touzoku.

' _He hates me….'_

Touzoku, on the contrary, didn't even notice his eyes were brimming with _water_ until he saw a tear splash on one of the scars.

"- _Uh!"_

The man recoiled, rubbing his eyes, clearing his throat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _Gods_ …I'm **so** _ **sorry, Ryou**_ …I-I…"

He bit his lip and held his breath, looking at a pillow beside his partner's head, but not directly at him. He couldn't. He didn't feel as if he deserved to. His eyes held all the promise in the world, more forgiveness and more compassion than the rest of mankind could possess. All in one boy. And for some reason, whenever Touzoku caught him looking at him, it was as if _he_ was the world. _**Why..?**_

' _You know why, dumbass'._

Ryou loved him, and Touzoku loved him equally. He already knew it wasn't _him_ that caused it - _right?_

A rattled sigh escaped the his lips. If Ryou had any inkling otherwise, he was hell-bent on proving it.

Breathing in deep, Touzoku lowered himself onto his beloved once more, hovering right above his scars. Then, one by one, he kissed them, soft and slow. Like everything else.

Ryou opened his eyes and looked just in time to see Touzoku bending down to kiss the scars, the feeling filled Ryou with hope and love. It was as if… The last remnant of that damn spirit and that damn ring… _Had broken_.

Ryou Bakura… For the very first time since he had received the Millennium Ring, felt like a truly free man.

The scars were, easily, the most sensitive part of Ryou's flesh, save for his nether region, and the gentle kisses brought him back to Cloud 9. Though, one last thing was picking at him, and it had nothing to do with the evil ring,

"Touzoku," Ryou murmured, every ounce of love in his voice, "You don't think…they make me look bad..?"

Screw the spirit. Screw Zorc Necrophades. Screw them.

Ryou was most concerned with how he looked in the eyes of his lover. No one else mattered anymore.

All Ryou had to say was his name, and Touzoku was stilled, his lips pressed just above his belly button. The question prompted him to look up, though he kept his chin rested gently atop his stomach.

" _Do they make you look bad_..?" he repeated, as if needing confirmation. He seemed to consider it, just for a moment. Then, Touzoku glanced down at the scars again, even tensing as he did so, but his reaction was much different. In fact, there was hardly any change in his expression at all.

They seemed…different, in someway, since he'd kissed them. They were still there, plain as day, yet…it seemed as if their meaning had been erased. Like indiscernible carvings on an old tree. Or a name erased by time on a tombstone. And like both, Ryou lived on, surviving whatever had carved him.

They were not so different in that way.

An adoring smile graced Touzoku's lips as he hummed, "Well…if I said that about you, what should I expect you to think of me?"

Before Ryou could get in a word, he was sitting up again, stripping himself of the hoodie he wore.

There weren't as many scars on his front as there were from whippings to his back, but they were there. Obvious - varying from small to rather sizable slice marks. He'd always worn them with pride, yet there had been that part of him that hesitated showing them to Ryou out of fear of upsetting the boy.

Now, it was time they both overcome their insecurities. And what better way than doing it together?

Smile remaining, he took Ryou's hand and placed it on a scar that ran right below his shoulder. "Look…It doesn't hurt anymore. And truth be told, I don't remember how I got it. But…I, at least, would still consider myself good looking. And I've got enough scars for the both of us…

"…The ones that you carry, Ryou - they don't define who you are. But. They are still a part of you, and by all accounts… _Never_ have I laid eyes on a human being more beautiful than you."

Ryou watched the clothing come off of him…And his eyes widened, only a bit. In awe. It was as if Touzoku's body was a canvas that some monster decided to paint on. Ryou touched his own scars from the ring for a moment, never breaking eye contact with the scars.

Then Touzoku placed Ryou's hand on the scar, making Ryou's heart skip a little.

Amber eyes glanced up at Touzoku's own before Ryou sat up on his knees and placed his lips on one of the scars. He gently, slowly kissed up and down various scars.

"Thank you." he whispered against Touzoku's skin, "For making me feel beautiful. For being beautiful… Because you are, too."

Then, Ryou's lips glided up to the other's neck, giving a soft nibble. "You have a beautiful soul," he spoke between nibbles. "It takes so much inner strength to have gone through what you did and turn out how you have." More nibbles up and down the other's neck. "We share a soul, so if mine is beautiful, yours is as well."

"And you..-" Ryou felt… Bold. Beautiful. "You _inspire_ me."

Ryou pulled away from the scars and went for the others lips.

When the boy kissed him, Touzoku kissed back, this time, however, with all the passion he could muster. A hand cradled his head as he lowered Ryou again, kissed all the way into the mattress. There, the man paused from the kiss, forehead tilted again his lover's while his stare pierced ambers. No denying it'd be his pleasure to have him seeing stars by the night's end - although, for now, it appeared that each one, from the darkest of skies, was trapped within Ryou's eyes.

_And that reminded him._

"None of this would be possible without you," he stated, "Without you… _there is no me_. With you, I am complete. Allow **me** to thank _you_."

With a final peck placed on Ryou's nose, the man's lips reverted to sweeping over that pretty, thin neck of his. He'd hoped it'd provide enough distraction, at least, the lower his hand sank, before finally, it rested directly on Ryou's forming bulge. He palmed it gently, finger tips ever so delicately tracing the outline, yet wouldn't go any further without judging his partner's reaction first.

Pale fingers ran over every inch of skin Ryou could find. Through Touzoku's hair, tracing his various scars. Feeling lips and teeth on his neck, it caused various moans to emanate from deep within.

When he felt a hand start to work at his groin, his back involuntarily arched and his hips pushed into the hand.

" _Oh God..~"_

Touzoku was very welcome. Very, _very_ welcome.

Ryou's face flushed with pink passion as his moaning became more frequent. His pants felt so constricting and the room seemed to be getting warmer.

The pale boy was a bit… Deprived in the way of passion. So, every touch and kiss made him go crazy. "I.. I want to try something.." he mumbled between the light moans. "I.." he grew a bit more red - "I'd like to use my mouth."

A sly smirk settled on the man's face as he leaned into his partner's ear, kissing the lobe lightly, his breath ghosting over it. "How quickly we forget - you've used your mouth plenty of times already," Touzoku gave a low chuckle.

"Unless, what you _must_ be saying is…" he purred, twirling snow white locks around his finger. His gaze flickered to the boy's then, eyes gleaming with primitive desire as he licked his lips. "You want to suck my cock. _Is that it_?"

He didn't even wait for a _yes_ or _no_ ; he already kind of figured. So, Touzoku rolled onto his back beside Ryou, propping himself up with his elbows.

Even if it wasn't what the other intended, perhaps he'd be a bit more inclined once noticing the prominent bulge hidden in his sweatpants.

' _This man…deserves every pleasure and every desire of his in the world_ ,' Ryou thought to himself, feeling the other's warm, gentle breath on his skin. Every part of Ryou begged to be devoured by this man, this god, who graced the sheets of Ryou's bed.

Before Ryou could stutter out a response to his love, he watched, this magnificent man's every movement looked so incredible, like silk moving over skin, he looked like how that felt.

Doey, amber eyes followed him, and Ryou smiled softly. Yes, Ryou had wanted very much to suck his beloved. To hear Touzoku moan as he had been able to hear Ryou. He wanted to know what every inch of his godly lover tasted life, what he felt like on all of his senses.

"Yes.." Ryou murmured, still a bit breathless from the generous work Touzoku did to get Ryou burning in his member. He gently stroked his lover's cheek, down his neck, over his beautiful, dark skin, and to the bulge in Touzoku's pants, stroking up and down gently. "I want.. to feel you on my tongue." The sound in his voice was needy, filled with desire. As though every inch of him needed every inch of Touzoku. And it did.

Ryou moved on hands and knees between Touzoku's legs, bent his head down, and kissed below his lovers naval. "I want to drive you as crazy as you drive me."

With that, he gently tugged the other's pants down.

"Trust me, Ryou," Touzoku grunted, "You drive me completely wild." As if those careful strokes didn't do him in enough, just the thought of Ryou's soft lips wrapped around his girth had him throbbing with anticipation.

By the time the boy tugged Touzoku's pants down, exposing his generous manhood, he was already plenty erect. He couldn't help but blush a little; it was like fooling around as a teenager all over again, everything new and exciting. Everything uncertain, slow - taking the time to explore and appreciate each other's bodies. He wanted to commit every inch of Ryou to memory. To be familiar with him in every sense of the word. They had barely begun, but already he knew he'd need to be like this with his lover again and again.

Reaching over, Touzoku brushed Ryou's hair away from his face to get a good look of him, keeping his fingers tangled in the wefts and tugging gently forward.

"Whenever you're ready," he purred, "I'm all yours."

Ryou had never given a blow job before, but he was a boy and knew what he would want. Plenty of wetness, plenty of suction, focus on the tip, things of that nature.

"If I do something wrong, or you want me to do something differently, just let me know, and I'll do it," he mumbled sweetly as his slender fingers gently took hold of his lover's cock. Ryou was already flushed with desire and panting, himself.

' _I didn't know foreplay would have me so.. So turned on.. It feels so dirty and carnal._ _ **I love it**_ _...'_ He thought to himself as he positioned the throbbing member in his hands closer to his face. The boy licked his lips, almost hungrily, before giving the head of Touzoku's cock a lick.

The taste was merely flesh, but it was Touzoku's flesh, so his already heightened senses from the adrenaline rush worked to make the taste savory. He breathed heavily on the member before wrapping his lips around and suckling gently. His tongue swirled around the head of the cock, gently, slowly.

It was…fun. Sucking his lover's dick was actively _fun_. It opened up so many new possibilities and questions. Like, how far could Ryou get it down his throat before he gagged? Would he enjoy gagging on cock? Would Touzoku enjoy that? He had no idea what the answers to any of these questions were, but he knew he had a life time with his beloved to find out.

The instant Ryou's pretty pink mouth covered his tip, Touzoku knew he was doomed. His elbows gave out beneath him, and his head fell back onto the pillow, eyelids fluttering.

Still clinging to his hair, the man attempted to guide him along, combing his fingers through the strands and carefully pulling him closer each time he took more of the length into his mouth. Though half-lidded, Touzoku simply couldn't tear his eyes away from Ryou, either, positively entranced by the way he worked his member.

"Heh… _good boy, Ryou,"_ he moaned low in his throat, "I'll be sure to.. _ngh..._ reward you with what you deserve." How could he forget, after all? As damn-near mindblowing as it was now, the greatest prize was yet to be reaped.

Occasionally, Ryou's eyes would flicker up to look at Touzoku, bright and filled with love. Drool dribbled gently down the object of his affections, small noises coming from the back of his throat.

' _I can feel him reaching the back of my throat,'_ he thought, ' _It's getting harder to breath the more I take in, but I love it…'_ He could feel a few tears trickle down the sides of his face, not because he was crying. His eyes were simply watering.

And being praised? It only made Ryou want to do more for his beloved, his God.

Every noise Touzoku made, his movements, his taking lead of Ryou, it all lit a flame in him. Gripping the sheets, Ryou pulled himself closer yet, and he held his own head down, deep-throating the appendage and keeping it there for as long as he could, his throat closing and opening around Touzoku's cock.

Until, of course, he needed to breath, in which he pulled back, detaching from the pulsating member, leaving a line of drool from his plump, swollen lips to the tip of Touzoku's penis.

The man's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Ryou's lips, inviting and shimmering with saliva. It was by instinct alone that he shot up and surged forward, seizing a kiss for himself and swiftly becoming heated.

First, cupping the boy's face firmly in his hands, Touzoku hungrily licked up the drool. He nibbled on his lover's lips, having to reel himself back from biting too hard, savoring their newfound texture - despite his efforts, there would likely be some bruising. When he was finally satisfied with that, while Ryou's lips were still parted, Touzoku darted his tongue right into his mouth, swirling it around the boy's own. He wanted a taste too.

_He wanted Ryou to be clear on how much he_ _**starved** _ _for him._

Slender arms wrapped snuggly around Touzoku as they kissed, their tongues dancing the dance of lovers intertwined.

Soft mewls and moans drifted from the pale boy, his mind filled with a fuzzy, white legs wrapped loosely around Touzoku's waist as he held himself against the tan male.

" _..Mmph~"_

Ryou gently gripped Tou's hair. He could feel his lips throbbing, feel his blood pulsing through his entire body. He'd never felt so.. _So alive._

He gently pulled away, though, looking Touzoku in the face, giving that sweet, gentle smile. He wanted to look at his lover a little. " _I love you,"_ he whispered and then granted Touzoku another kiss, this one soft and tender.

He crawled to the edge of the bed, opened the bottom drawer of his nightstand, then dug around a bit for a bottle of lube he had for… _Personal_ use.

" _I love you too_."

It took all of his restraint, but Touzoku took a deep breath and let his lover go, watching as he dug into the drawer. He snickered a bit, once seeing what the other had pulled out. "If you're ready, then get comfortable," he insisted, leaning over to kiss his cheek and take the bottle from him, "Allow me to take care of the rest."

Ryou laid back in the plush, feathery bed, surrounded by soft sheets and pillows. He felt exactly like a goddess about to be tended to. All of his senses were heightened and his breath was shaky with anticipation.

Ryou's member, throbbing and dripping slightly from the tip, was begging for attention, but Ryou withheld on that, wanting to release when Touzoku did, or close to it.

"I'm ready.." he purred, amber hues never leaving Touzoku. "Start out gentle, okay?" He mumbled, pink blush once more spreading over his pale complexion.

While Ryou snuggled into the sheets, Touzoku wasted little time removing his pants and underwear, exposing his twitching cock. An amused grin plastered his face, the man lowered himself and gave the tip a slow lick, savoring what had dripped over. Just as he thought - _sweet_ , like every other inch of his lover. Although the idea of treating Ryou to what he had done for him was tempting, Touzoku _much rather_ preferred the image of that liquid spilling between them, Ryou practically _sparkling_ from his own seed.

_He could hardly wait_.

Taking a step further, he straightened up again, popping the bottle open and letting the lube stream into his hand. "I promise, _dove_ ," the thief murmured, rubbing his fingers together to ensure they were properly coated, "I'll be **very** gentle."

Positioned between the boy's legs, Touzoku spread and bent them just slightly, providing himself with ideal access for Ryou's entrance. He used a single finger, initially, prodding his rim before sticking it inside of him and stroking within.

His eyes fixated on his beloved, diligently watching his expression. "Let me know if something doesn't feel right…Or if you want me to add another one-" He barely finished the sentence, throat becoming so dry. _Shit, Ryou was tight_ …No question, he needed a bit of stretching first.

"..Nn~!" When the finger entered his tight cavity, Ryou gave a faint wince, though the pain lasted a mere second and was soon replaced by a feeling of lusty need. Just the one finger felt… Amazing!

His member twitched with the pleasant feeling. "Touzoku.." he practically slurred, "Y- You can move it a little more… Or add another." He muttered, panting from the sheer need for more.

If he had the willpower, Touzoku might have decided to wait it out a bit, teasing Ryou until he'd be left _begging_ for release or to be filled. Another night perhaps, but that night, just saying his name was enough to sway him. If either held control, no doubt it belonged to the glowing goddess beneath him; that night, the King of Thieves was merely a servant.

Licking his lips, Touzoku thrust his finger as deep as it would go, moving it in and out before adding a second. "Remember to relax," he sighed, shakily as he struggled with his own composure, while repeating the motions, "It'll make it easier for when you, er…want me to continue.." To help loosen him up, Touzoku made a scissoring motion with his fingers - slight, at first, but gradually with the intent of stretching him for his girth. Still, his eyes were trained on Ryou's face, pausing whenever he thought he winced.

Ryou was panting, giving off soft moans as his lover worked at him. The pale boy would gasp occasionally when Touzoku hit a soft spot within.

' _Remember to relax.'_

He repeated Touzoku's words over and over in his head, continuously streaming himself and attempting to relax. After some time had passed, however, Ryou needed it. Needed a bit more. "I..I'm ready, Touzoku.." his voice was a soft moan as he spoke through panting and his own heavy breathing.

Any longer and Touzoku.. _.Well,_ what his body was telling him to do and what he would've done differed. He would've taken all the time in the world to prep Ryou if need be, but he was powerless to the fact that each moan, each breath, _screamed_ for him to take claim on his prize, his most prized possession. _Person._

His most precious gem.

Fortunately for both of them, Ryou was adjusting nicely to the scissoring, and when his words confirmed it, a wave of relief washed over Touzoku. Briefly - only to be followed by another increase in heartbeat. Butterflies in his stomach.

He removed his fingers and bent forward to kiss his lover's forehead. Once again grabbing the lube, he poured more into his hand to coat his cock. Next, he lined himself up with Ryou's entrance, securing the boy's legs over his shoulders as orchid eyes locked on doe. A final nod, a gentle smile, and Touzoku's hips carefully pushed forward, forcing himself to stop when just the head of his length was sheathed. Immediately, his eyelids fluttered, near overwhelmed by the warmth and desire the sensation brought. _The tightness_ …And he wasn't even all in yet.

As pleasant as it was for him, he winced at the thought that maybe his lover couldn't say the same. He was still so thin…so frail-looking, after all; and Touzoku was nothing but bulk and brute-force. "Let me know.." he grunted, "When you want me to… _start_."

For a mere millisecond the world was white. His eyes widened as his fingers clutched the sheets. The pain lasted for a good moment, and he was grateful that Touzoku didn't just plow right it.

He waited a moment, allowed himself to relax, and then nodded. "Okay, you can start.." he spoke breathlessly, his own, eager erection begging for something to happen. He had to stop himself from moving too much, not wanting to cause too much unnecessary pain towards himself.

Though, the idea was exciting, enticing, tempting. It was as if Lucifer himself had crawled onto Ryou's shoulder, urging him to immediately give in to every dirty desire he craved.

But, he withheld, knowing it was smarter to take things slowly.

Despite having Ryou's permission, Touzoku hesitated a moment more before pulling out and pushing back in, gradually going deeper with each thrust until his hips pressed flush against the boy's thighs. Though he bit his lip, he couldn't suppress his moaning; in fact, he could almost be sure he was leaking pre-cum inside of him partner already.

_Still_ , he didn't rush, and for a minute, Touzoku simply held him there. His fingers trailed down those wonderfully slender legs, dipped into his crotch to give attention to his need, and ran up his thin waist - there, his hands wandered, finding their place over Ryou's.

" _I love you_ ," he breathed, his thrusts picking up pace, "I… _gods, I want to give you_ _**everything**_ _."_

As Touzoku moved within him, Ryou felt…Whole. He felt like their halved souls combined. It was perfection, and once you get passed the pain, it was bliss.

The other's hands.. Venturing across his body - it created a whole slew of moans and gasps. Then, when he got deeper, Ryou felt the tip rub against his virgin prostate. Honey eyes widened and Ryou's back arched. His member twitching and leaking.

" _Oh gods_..! Tou~ Touzoku~!" He planted, moaned, screamed his lover's name, internally praising every deity he could think of in the sexually drunken state he was in. "H.. Harder! Please~!" He begged, his fingertips scraping the bed sheets, his skin glistening with sweat.

Everything was bliss with his lovely Touzoku.

A chill ran down the man's spine from the way Ryou _cried_ his name. If murmuring his name so lewdly drove him wild before, hearing his lover shout was making him absolutely _primitive_ now. Of course, the passion was there - not once did he look away from the boy, and Touzoku's hands covered his securely. He _needed_ that connection, that **stability**. That Ryou was real, that Ryou loved him, and that they would be together for a time after the encounter was _**vital**_.

_However_ , aware as he may be, as _emotional_ as the thoughts were, it didn't prevent whatever was in the back of his mind from being triggered by the boy's begging. Finally, Touzoku's hands moved, instead, to clutch Ryou's hips, anchoring himself to him so that he could pound into his lover harder. _Faster_. Whether Ryou was becoming tighter, or his cock was swelling, or both - he couldn't tell. But he _adored_ it. He adored the other screaming - he adored _making_ him scream, even though he knew he shouldn't. Somehow, though, _knowing_ made it that much more thrilling.

But it still wasn't enough.

Spreading slender legs further, Touzoku leaned forward once more, his heaving chest pressed against Ryou's while the boy's cock rubbed against his abdomen. " _Cry for me again_ ," he managed to growl between panting, " _Let the neighbors hear that pretty voice of yours. Let them hear you becoming_ _ **royalty**_ _by_ _ **my**_ _**cock**_ _."_

_Oh, did Ryou scream._

His face flushed a beautiful, rosey red, a thin ribbon of drool coming from the edge of his mouth as he relished in being fucked, being loved, being _cherished_ by his one, true love.

At Touzoku's hot breath, his steamy, lustful words - it broke whatever little filter Ryou had up. His mind became a serene pool of pleasure.

" _Oh gods,_ _ **daddy**_ _, fuck me_ _ **harder**_ _~!"_

Pleading shamelessly, Ryou wrapped his arms around his dark, lustrous lover, his fingers moving to Touzoku's hair, gripping it firmly, but not enough to hurt.

" _ **Own**_ _me! Every inch of me!_ _ **Touzoku**_ _~!"_

It threw Touzoku off for a second, his thrusts almost falling out of rhythm as he stared at Ryou, trying to figure out if he'd heard him right. He…had to. There was no mistaking it. _He was right there_ , and Ryou was **quite** loud and clear, much to the Touzoku's pleasure.

A wicked smirk graced his lips with the realization. " _Daddy, eh_?" he purred, palm finding its way to his lover's cheek, " _I like that_." He caressed it briefly, wiping up the drool, before lowering to place his hand firmly on Ryou's neck. Not grabbing, but still pressed against his throat. He was completely absorbed in the moment, so consumed by lust that he was throwing caution to the wind. At that time, to see Ryou as delicate would be something laughable. The essence of a goddess resided in that boy - he was sure of it - and goddesses were powerful, indestructible, _not to mention many had bodies built specifically for bedrooms._ If he was in pain, no doubt he'd voice it. Yet he did the opposite, latching himself to Touzoku, going as far as to _curse_. He was rather impressed, actually.

" _You're mine_ ," he hissed, biting down on the boy's shoulder, "I'm going to cum inside you - this tight, little ass of yours… _gods,_ _**fuck**_ …Once it squeezes my cock a bit too tightly, **I will** **own you** , and you'll have it trickling down your leg as a reminder."

Touzoku's lip traveled to Ryou's ear. " _Do you trust me_?"

Ryou felt the hand on his neck and his eyes fluttered shut.

His very essence begged to devoured by Touzoku. He wanted to be torn apart and put back together, just to start the process over again.

With his voice raspy from his half closed throat and from the tremendous cock he was playing host to in his inner sanctum, he moaned into his lovers ear, "Daddy...Fill me up~! Claim me in a way that would make the gods jealous!"

Touzoku's smirk grew wider at Ryou's plea, quickly resulting in him putting as much power as he could each time he slammed into the boy. His pace slowed just slightly as their bodies restricted his movement, but he was determined to hit as deep as possible, as directly as he could into Ryou's prostate.

He wanted _everyone_ to be jealous - their neighbors, their friends, the gods, _anyone_. But for a different reason: to be jealous of **him** , that no one else ever could or would have the opportunity to have this perfect being who gave him so much control, so much pleasure -

so much **love**.

Above all things, Ryou was a divine blessing. A miracle. That thought reeled him back a bit, and the bite on his shoulder turned into random kisses along the boy's chest. A hand swept through his hair to capture the back of the boy's head. He already had him stuffed with his cock, but there was one hole that wasn't filled. Tilting his head, Touzoku pounced, stealing Ryou's lips with his own and forcing his tongue right through.

While moaning into his lover's mouth, Touzoku's opposite hand slid beneath their sweat-slicked bodies, claiming the pale cock. He pumped, lightly traced over veins, and rubbed around his tip, hoping it would bring him closer to the edge. Touzoku, similarly, was teetering much too dangerous to the ledge.

" _I want to cum with you_."

Ryou's muscles tightened, his body wrapped around Touzoku's, his hands sliding from the other's hair to scratch up the tanned back of the other, gasping and moaning into his lovers mouth.

Shuddering in complete ecstasy at his words, Ryou moaned out, "Th-Then get _ready_...I'm so _close! I..-I'm going to cum~!"_

With Ryou's nails creating thin, red lines over old scars, Touzoku arched deep, giving a final shiver before stiffening. " _Ry-!_ " The name was cut short, becoming a thunderous moan as he blew his load within his lover, filling him to the brim.

Ryou's own body trembled as he released, his hot seed coating Touzoku's and his stomachs.

_He was seeing_ _**stars** _ _._

Once his own orgasm had finished, his honey eyes closed, and his muscles began unwinding. Everything inside and out began simply relaxing. Ryou's breath was still heavy and he had a serene smile on his lips.

Touzoku remained still for a minute, eyes screwing shut before fluttering open, his breath fast and heavy no matter how many times he tried to pause and catch it, it seemed. He grinned, in spite of his efforts, until he looked upon his beloved, face radiating with affection.

The hand in Ryou's hair loosened, and Touzoku used it to brush the boy's bangs away from his forehead, placing a faint kiss there. " _I'm here_ ," he murmured, arms adjusting to wrap around him protectively, " _I'm here, and I promise I'm not leaving."_ He had to say it out loud - or else his body, having been accustomed to it, might just try to pry him away.

When Ryou felt Touzoku brush back his bangs and kiss his forehead, he let out a soft, content hum.

"I know.." he whispered softly, the after sex 'tired' starting to sink in. "I know." He did, however, cling a bit more to the man holding him. "If you were to ever leave or be taken from me.. No man, monster, or god could **stop** me from getting you back." he murmured.

" _I love you, Touzoku~"_

And, with that, Ryou was sound asleep, nuzzling against the muscular, tan thief that held him.

 

"I love you too, Ryou."


End file.
